Speachless
by redrose2310
Summary: Ron is crippled at a young age and this story is about how he works threw his new obsticles and finds friends and a life he likes and also how he fights his old monsters and maybe even finds love. 'Maybe slash not sureyetasidon'tknowwhotoputwithhimyet
1. Little boy

**Speachless By redrose2310 **

**Chapter One - Molly's Scream**

1 of ?

An/ I know I shopuldn't be posting new stories but I'm working on my old ones to so chill a little bit and enjoy this is Angst my sort of Angst and AU too cuz in my Fit Wormtail showed his true colors to Ron Weasley at an early age. Wormtail also has rage issues.

Summery: Ron is crippled at a young age and this story is about how he works threw his new obsticles and finds friends and a life he likes and also how he fights his old monsters and maybe even finds love. 'Maybe slash not sure yet but most likely will as I haven't disided who he'd be with at the end of my fic yet'

Disclaimer: I own plot but little else, I do not own Harry Potter or anything out of it.

Rating is R just to be sure I don't rate it to low.

Molly Weasley was complely shock at what she found in her 6-yrs-old son's closet two weeks before his seventh birthday. It was was her youngest baby boy laying in a heap of bloody and broken flesh. Molly had begun to worry about her youngest when he didn't come down for breakfest and had gone up to find him now that she had all she could think to do was scream so she did.  
  
Arthur Weasley heard his beloved wife scream and raced up the stairs fallowed by his two oldest sons.  
  
Bill who was 15 and Charlie who was 13m the three Weasleys ran into the youngest weasley biys room only to stop in horror at what they saw Molly was holding her battered and bloody son in her arms screaming for help.  
  
"Oh no" Bill whispered terror had filled him at the sight of his littlest brother's body.  
  
"Daddy?" Charlie whispered question sounded more like iy had come out of a 3 year pld rather then a teen. Bill hugged his little brother and looked to his dad for an anwser.  
  
"Bill go to the fire floo for a healer we need one here now." His father said braking from his own shock and racing to his little bboy and wife.  
  
Bill and Charlie ran as fast as they could to the fire and flooed for help.  
  
Two hours later Ronald Weasley lay sleeping on his Mother and Father's bed where the healer had checked him and fixed what he could.  
  
"What happened to him" Molly said shaking.  
  
The healer Madam Kisper gave her a very cold look.  
  
"I should be asking you" she hissed at them "this boy shows sighned of long term abuse as well as the beating he just took!"  
  
Molly and Arthur were shocked at this.  
  
"We've never hit one of our children!" Molly roared back.  
  
"Well someone has and until it's found out who this child is going to stay in a safe house were he can heal" and she wisled and two mediwizirds apeared and helped her take Ron out of the house.  
  
It took two weeks to prove the Weasleys were telling the truth and get Ron back when they did they found out the exstint of the damages done to their boy.  
  
Ron's speak was badly marred by a large chuck of his being toung missing, he was partly blind and would need speacle tinted glasses to see at all dew to a curse placed on him at the last beating he'd also have a limp the rest of his life.  
  
The healers also said Ron's growth in both body and magic would be stunted by the attacks he'd suffered.  
  
The healers thought a speacle school would help Ron ajust but the Weasleys didn't have the money for it. But that wasn't the worsted damage done no his mind and heart were the worst hurt Ron was to scared to let anyone touch him he cried when he had to be in large groups he did speak becouse he was embearist about his speach, he won't sleep in his own bedroom cuz it scared to too badly so it was given to Charlie who had shared his room with Bill from an early age, but Ron was to scared of being near people even his family to sleep in any of his siblings rooms finly his mother him a bed and dresser in the atick witch seemed to make Ron some what happy.  
  
Ron's brothers became very protective of Ron like his folks because of Ron's fears aswell as they still had not found his attacker.  
  
The next few months pasted slowly for Ron as he coud only will himself out of his attick for meals where he would listen to his brothers talk about their friends, school, flying and everything he didn't and couldn't have it sadden the already depressed child, his family always tried to inclood him but it rarely worked out on his 8th birthday Percy tried to give his little brother Scabbers but Ron had a Panic atack on sight of the rat and they had to take it out of the room at once so all he got was a new pair of blue tinted glasses so he could switch between them and his green pair, he liked them and nodded and gave his family a very forced smile before going up to his attick.  
  
The goul was loud and anoyying but Ron prufered it to people at this point. Ron had spent a lot of time clearing half the attick and making it how he liked it but he hadn't let anyone up since he'd moved in. His mother had told him he could use what he wished up here and he had, he'd placed a nice rug infront of his little bed with four big through pillows he'd found on it where he liked to sit and read the books he'd found up there only 5 books but Ron had already read them all twice he found when reading he could foprget who he was and be someone else like a hero, or a brilgent wizard things he couldn't before real and sometimes the other things in the books showed him stuff he could do even with his bad eyes and speack and lack of strong magic and he found himself about what it would be like to write a book or be a Posions Master, Historien things a could really do and he wouldn't mind doing. The books he had were : 'Hogwarts a History', 'Potions of plenty' by Severus Snape writen only 3 years before witch Ron had found still gift wrapped from Albus to his father, 'The Demented the story and history of the Dementors' with was very old, a Book to lern French witch he practiced when he practiced his plane speach witch was getting a little better though he was to shy to let other people hear him and the last book was the 'Grims Book of Fairytails' witch Ron read the most he liked how muggles thought about the things Wizards saw all time and they showed people being the badguys to witches, stepmothers, queens okay they were mostly women badguys but it wasn't all the monsters being bad because like his monster they were humans sorta.  
  
The month before Ron's 9th birthday Ron got up the nerve to do what he'd wanted to for months he went down into the kitchen before dinner his mother was fixing dinner and Ginny, Charlie and Percy were helping they were talking about hw it was Bills last year at school and Charlies was going to be so soon 'Molly's words of corse'.  
  
Ron took a deep breath to calm his nerves and tugged at his mum's apron, his mum didn't look his way but said "What Ginny dear?"  
  
Ron pouted "I nnnot Dinny" he stomp his foot slightly in frustration at himself for not talking right and blushed as they all stop what they were doing to turn and stare at him in awe that not only was he down stair without being called down to eat but had spoken witch he hadn't done in front of them in two years.  
  
"Yes dear?" his mum said still in shock and looking hopful.  
  
"Mi birfday isss oon" Ron said and Molly was beeming.  
  
"Yes dear in a month why?" Molly said not hiding the trill in her voice at her little boy talking to her and wanting him to say more. Ron blushed deeper red.  
  
"Member when I was ittle and I would wite a ist or you and ew'd tie to git me somfin off its or my irfddday" he stuttered blushing a very bright red as he noticed Charlie had ran and got the rest of his family to hear him talking. When his mother nodded for him to go on he looked at the floor so not to lose his nerve.  
  
"Can I dddo th th that this year mama" he said, saying mama insted of mum cuz it came out easier.  
  
"Of course dear, of course write a list and give it to me or your father and we'll see what we can do" she said about to cry with happiness that he'd felt safe anuff to come and ask her for something.  
  
"Anks" He said and started out of the room with a big blush a very tiny smile.  
  
"Where you heading Ron?" his Father asked trying to get Ron to say something to him too.  
  
"Mi oom Ddda" he half whispered half stuttered.  
  
"Kay baby boy see you at dinner" he said proudly Ron blushed and nodded.  
  
"Arthur did you see him he came right down here and asked for what he wanted! He's getting better about being scared of us" she cried happily the others were just as thrilled.  
  
Ron was so thrilled he ran up the stairs to his room he quickly grabbed a quill and peace of parchment and started his list:  
  
Dear Mommy and Dad,  
  
I want a lot of stuff for my birthday but I'll be ver very happy if you only get me one or two of them, okay?  
  
First I want a potions kit, and I want some new shoes cuz the ones I have now hurt my feet if you can find them and they they don't cost too much money I want a pair of boots like the princes in my favorit book wear 'Grims Fairytails', I want some new books cuz i've read and reread my lots and lots of times I'd like the 'History of Werewolves Wolves in human's clothing' I also would like a copy of the first year Hogwarts potions and history texts just in case I get in I can be ready and if not I'd love to read them anyway. And mommy I don't mind if you get them second, third, or forth hand either, I really really really want the texts and potions kit by the way.  
  
Ronald Weasley.  
  
PS Do I write a good letter mommy I've been practiceing?  
  
Ron grin at his letter he was nervus talking and being near others but writing was like reading he could be someone else while he did it and he loved that. Maybe he'd be like his hero Severus Snape and be a world class potions master and write some books.  
  
At dinner Ron proudly handed his letter to his father and sat down sort of away from the family like always but at one went red when his dad read the letter aloud he'd thought only his mum and dad would see want he want but he really didn't mind too much.  
  
"Thats a boring list Ronny, why not ask for some cool toys or somthing like some fun stuff" Fred said and George nodded.  
  
"I think it's very pratical" Precy said in an apruving voice. Ron gave him a smile.  
  
"I like ooks anyay" Ron said very softly blushing like mad "Their fun"  
  
"Yeah well okay but school text?" Bill said trying to get his baby brother to keep talkingtrilled that he was going so much of it today.  
  
"I like weading abbbbout Histori it's frilwing and Potions is so neat" Ron said exsitedly then blushed bright red at his own out brust then started picking at his meal as he never ate much more then a few bites before he'd feel sit to his tummy and have to stop. Not that he wanted to eat at all but it made his mother happy if he at least tried.  
  
"We'll sertenly try to get you what you want for your birthday, sweety" Molly said beaming at him.  
  
"Do you want a party Ronny?" George asked, Ron quickly shook his head no.  
  
"Why not Ronny maybe you could meets some kids your age and make some friends" Bill said calmly trying to help his little brother.  
  
Ron thought about it a second and knew if he at least tried it would make his family happy.  
  
"I'w twy it only few peopppple pppplease?" Ron asked, his whole family looked delighted and his mother nodded yes quickily.  
  
"Arthur we have to do this right and show him he doesn't have to be scarred" Molly said to her husband that night.  
  
"I know Molly he's trying to open up with us and we're not going to mess this chance up. Who are we going to get Ron's age?" he asked.  
  
"Thier are some kids his age at the wizard playground I've been taking Ginny to to chear her up since this started." Molly said. "I can get her to come up with a list of nice kids to invite and we can send out invitions . Now what should we get him Arthur from his list and maybe not it was an odd list from such a little boy but he is so smart it doesn't show til he puts it on paper I think though I'm a bit ashame to admit I was worried maybe he had brain damage the way he's so quite and shy" Molly admitted.  
  
"I knew he was smart I've seen him reading those thick old books we put in the attick and he seemed to understand them pretty well." Arthur said with pride for his boy.


	2. Birthday boy part 1

**Speachless By redrose2310 **

**Chapter Two - Birthday boy part 1**

2 of ?

An/ I plan to repost chapter one later and fix those errors.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter there but really DUUUUU I'd be bragging if I did.

Ron sat nervusly on his bed only two weeks til his birthday! He was scared at the thought of the party but he was sure it would be okay as long as it was only a couple of little kids and his big brothers were there to protect him.

He hadn't really done anymore talking since he'd agreed to the party and his family seemed to understand he needed to move at his own pace.

Molly was happyly writing up invites to Ron's party in the kitchen Bill and Charlie were helping as they had to warn the parents about does and don'ts with Ron it was a slightly long invite.

"Mum this is great and all but aren't there a few to many names on this list to invite" Bill asked looking at the names. Everyone in the family were eagerly planing Ron's party because it was something that he seemed pleased and excited about and that was rare with the baby of the family 'even if Ginny is the youngest Ron's still the baby as far as anyone is cunsired here'.

"It's only 10 9-year-olds." Molly said brushing off the boy's strange reaction.

"If the are ten kids here Ron will never come out of his room to go to his own party" Bill said and Charlie nodded.

"Oh well witch one do we invite then" Molly said relising they were right.

"Well the Longbottom boy I guess he's calm enuff, Susan Bones and Terry Boot their well behaved and that should do it." Molly said and threw out the unneeded invitions.

"Your father is getting Ron's presents today after work are you boys getting him a present yourselves" Molly asked her oldest sons.

"Yep I hope he likes what I get him. He's always so sad" Charlie said sadly. The other two nodded.

Neville was thrilled when his Gran told he was going to a birthday party nobody had ever invited him to one before! He had to think of something nice to give the boy since Gran said she wasn't going to buy someone else's kid a birthday gift but he could give one of his old toys or something.

Neville opened his dresser and smiled at the drawer of Gum wrappers from his mum he touched one then closed the drawer and opened his toybox and sorted threw them.

TeddyBear, no. 4-year-old toy broom, no. Wizards Chess set, YES!

Neville happyly put the chess peices in a blue velvet bag he'd gotten a rememberball from his Uncle had given him two years ago that looked real nice.

Susan Bones stood in the middle of the livingroom of her home with crocadail tears pouring down her face in front of her aunt.

"Please don't make me go he's a weirdo" she sobbed fakely.

"Susan! You will go you will be nice and you will not I repeat will not call that poor boy a wierdo"

Terry Boot looked at the invite slightly cunfused 'Why did he have to memmorise these rules to go to a party?'

"And I thought Ginny was pulling my leg about her brother" he said shaking his head.

Ron walked down stairs to dinner his birthday was tomarrow and he was nervus. Ron sat at the one seat closer to his family then he normaly did and reseaved beaming smiles from the rest of the family making him blush.

"So Ronny your going to be 9 tomarrow looking forward to it" Bill asked,

Ron shrugged.

"Your party's going to start at 2 so be ready okay sweety" Molly asked. Ron suddenly relised something all his clothes were way to small and dinngy from being kep in the attic with him he paled and nearly started crying.

"Ron what's wrong" Percy asked for everyone.

He had just relised not just his family would be there. Strange kids he didn't know were going to be there and he was going to be a freak he couldn't talk or see right, he was shy, and he was going to look bummy in front of the strangers! Nobody was going to want to play with him and if they did he'd most likely panic! Now he was crying.

"Ron baby" Molly said moving out of her chair and over to his side.

"Ron what is it" His dad asked moving over to him as well the rest of the family watched with worry.

"I ccu cu can't" Sobbed Ron in terror.

"Can't what baby" Molly asked feeling a sinking in her stumic, he'd been doing to well this month.

"Party" he sobbed.

"Of course you can Ron you've been doing so well and we'll all be there if you need us" Arthur said and kissed the top of Ron's head.

"I feak" he sobbed.

"No your not" Charlie snapped the first one to understand what Ron had said. "Your not a freak now what makes you think othe wise"

Everyone else looked upset not too.

"Ca't tuk ca't ee des ugy stupid" Ron sobbed, Arthur and Molly looked at each other paniced not sure how to deal with this. Percy see his folks at a lose jumped up rushed over to his brother the 13-year-old picked up his brother and cuddled him.

"That is not true your smart, just talk a little different but still talk! And as far as the rest." Percy said then abruply stood up and carried Ron to the twin's room. He sat Ron on the bed and opened the twin's dresser drore that they put the stuff that had gotten to small for them it was over flowing.

"Wow I guess it's been a while since you got your share of hand me downs huh" he said getting some of the better looking clothes out.


End file.
